Roadtrip to Zephyr Town
by weirdogirl
Summary: Mayor Felix has invited the Mineral Town kids to the weekly bazaar. Claire's in for one hectic ride to an unknown place with 11 crazy people in one small rundown truck. What the hell is gonna happen while they're in there? Find out for yourself!


**A/N: **Hi there. This is weirdogirl one again, making another story. This time, it's a crack-fic. I'm not sure if it's good, or if I will continue it, I just had a small idea in my head to write a crack-fic. I know it's not very good and all, but hey, I'm trying my best!

Guess that's all, please enjoy! :D

* * *

-Claire's POV-

"What a pretty morning!" I exclaimed stretching and going outside to open my mailbox. Rubbing my eyes, I started to take all the mail out.

"Bill, bill, bill, bill, YOU ARE INVITED, bill bill, bill...ugh, mail is boring as usual.." I muttered throwing everything on the desk. I stood there for a moment staring at the pile boredly.

"OOOHH! Why didn't I notice this earlier!" I suddenly chirped taking an envelope with really bright colors and bold letters. "They should use bright colors and bold letters here so that I could have noticed this earlier! Ugh, stupid people who writes lame invitations.." I muttered, opening the envelope.

What's written waaaaassssss...

_YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TOOOOO_

_ZEPHYR TOWN'S GRAND BAZAAR!_

_THIS SATURDAY SPRING 7 AT 10 AM_

_PLEASE DO COME!_

_WE BEG OF YOU!_

_-yours truly, Felix, the very manly, hot and awesome mayor of Zephyr Town!_

Scribbled under it was:

_(no he's not! he's weird! But yeah, come to the Bazaar if you don't want to get smashed by him. He's huge! Like a gorilla! ~Anita)_

I stared weirdly at the piece of paper. Where the hell is Zephyr Town? I have never in my life heard of such a place.

_Meanwhile at the Inn..._

"You got invited too! OMAYGASH! ME TOO! What a COINCIDENCE!" Popuri exclaimed jumping up and down.

I gave her a look like this: -_-

"Me too. This is dumb." Gray muttered from the corner, Mary sat beside her, watching him dreamily.

"I-I g-got an invitation t-too..." Cliff mumbled beside him. Now I started to watch HIM dreamily. He fidgeted uncomfortably as I giggled. Everybody stared at us the way I stared at Popuri earlier. Like this: -_-

"Well looks like everybody has been invited to this Zephyr Town bazaar. Well why don't we come?" Elli announced standing up.

"I don't wanna go to some fukin' weird town that we don't even know!" Karen growled from the counter. Apparantly she already had, like her 10th glass of wine. Maybe more.

Elli made a really adorable puppy dog face. Damn that's cute! Karen's eyes twitched. Then she sighed, really annoyed.

"FINE! But I'll bring all the wine I want!" she yelled. Elli giggled.

"CLIFF!" she called. Cliff flinched.

"Y-yeah...?"

"MAKE SURE TO BRING SOME WINE!" she yelled again. Cliff nodded hastily. I still sat there mesmerized by all his cuteness. He's so cute when he's scared. Awww.

"Anybody agree?" Elli announced. Mary and I nodded absent-mindedly. Popuri was still hopping up and down. Karen grunted, she smelled like you were in a huge place full of wine. God, even Cliff who works there doesn't smell as bad as that. Kai who was bored because nobody was noticing him, nodded with no enthusiasm. Trent just nodded along. Ann was clinging to Jack and didn't seem to notice Elli's announcement. Jack was choking but was still able to breathe..a bit, but he nodded. Rick nodded too, staring evilly at Kai. He was fuming. I don't know why, he always does whenever their in the same room together.

"YAY! Let's go tomorrow!" Elli chirped. Popuri practically screamed of joy. Everybody already knew that was coming so they covered their ears.

"I AM SO EXCITED!" she exclaimed twirling everywhere. Everybody ignored her.

"I'll start packing up right away!" Elli chirped and went off. Trent stood up and followed her, expressionless.

"Uh, I-I'll go and pack u-up t-too.." Cliff stuttered and departed. I snapped.

"JACK! Let's go and pack up too!" I shouted and dragged Jack off, Ann finally let go of him and waved cutely away. Jack didn't notice it, he was breathing hard. Really hard.

_After we left..._

"Teehee! I'm so exited LET'S GO BIG BROTHER!" Popuri squealed and left, her brother giving one last glare at Kai and followed his sister. Kai yawned and mumbled a 'bye' and left as well.

Gray grunted and also began to leave. Mary snapped of her daydreaming.

"Huh? What were we talking about?" she asked, but everybody was already gone. A cricket chirped from somwhere.

_Back at my stupid house..._

I put everything on the suitcase. Well mostly clothes and some other stuff. Too bad I couldn't bring my fridge.

"Ah, fridgy, sorry I couldn't bring you! I promise to call all the time!" I told it. Rubbing it gently. Cherishint the moment.

"You've GOT to stop talking to things. It's a bad image." Jack muttered, rubbing his neck. I sharpened my eyes at him.

"Don't listen to that weirdo, fridgy.." I murmured, continuing the rub it gently.

He just rolled his eyes at me and slouched on the couch.

_Slouched on the couch._

OH I RHYMED!

"YAY!" I cheered. Jack raised his eyebrow at me.

"Uhh. Nothing! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS JACK!" I shouted.

"Why am I stuck with a weird sister..." he muttered.

Weird? I'm not weird. I'm unique. He should be happy about that! What a stupid brother. He's so weird.

"Aren't you gonna pack?" I asked, serious for once. He mumbled something.

"WHAT!" I asked.

"I SAID! I'LL DO IT LATER!" he shouted back.

"Geez! You didn't have to shout!"

He glared at me. I stuck my tongue out and went in my room.

Yeah, what a weird brother I have.

Then we packed up and got ready for one of a heck of a ride with my idiotic friends to the Zephyr place.

This is gonna be one hectic roadtrip. I giggled and sighed. I wanna bring fridgy.

* * *

Well, was it good? Should I continue this? Hmm..

Well hoping for reviews! If I have I will continue this thing! Just bare in mind I'm not good at updating fast XD

Free Chocolate Chip Cookies for reviews! :3


End file.
